mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Spaceman98751
thumb|200px|left|Welcome! Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Concert I Arcade Game page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SSgtGriffin (Talk) 22:54, August 3, 2010 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Thank you for ordering. Thank you so much for ordering in my store. I would appriciate it if you filled out This poll. THANK YOU! 23:04, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Help with my sig! I'm new here and I have not yet figured out how to make a sig. Can someone help me? This is the best I've got: I think the link's dead too. I'll help you. It looks like you already have one located at: http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Spaceman98751/sig. Do you want to know how to use it? I can also make a nicer sig that would like mine (we could change the color) 00:02, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ok, that would be great! I would use the one on my page, mabye add some interesting colors. Spaceman98751 14:54, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I made it. Here it is . I didn't add any color, so tell me the color you want each box and the font to be. If you don't know what colors you want, tell me, and I can choose myself. 00:42, August 11, 2010 (UTC) That's very cool! I cant really decide, so you can choose the colors. Thanks! Also, when you're finished, is there anything special I have to do to use it or is it automatic? To use your sig, you first have to go to Preferences and check "custom signature," and insert into the signature box. Then save it. To use your sig, press the signature button, or type four tildes like this: ~~~~. I will change the colors. 23:12, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I added colors. If you don't like the colors or want to rearrange the colors, tell me. 00:13, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, you rock! Munch Palace If you don't mind, could you write a short review here?[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store''']] 23:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Erm... A tip: don't paste your sig code. I see you doing that. Instead, consider using the four tildes (~~~~). They are left of the 1 on your keyboard. By doing so your sig will appear faster, easier, and it takes up less space. Check it out! 04:53, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I think that is what I've been doing, hitting the button that says signature. Is there something else I should have in special prefrences rather than ? I've also noticed if I make an edit on this page, http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Spaceman98751/sig it automatically changes what it looks like without going to special preferences. }} 12:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC) When I put in it automatically changes it to Huh. Weird. 14:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC)